


grounds for arrest

by chameleontattoos



Series: Pentagon Coffee Shop AUs [5]
Category: Pentagon (Korean Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-12 23:49:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13558167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chameleontattoos/pseuds/chameleontattoos
Summary: based on the prompt "you give me a different fake name every time you come into starbucks and I just want to know your real name bc ur cute but here I am scrawling “batman” onto your stupid cappuccino"





	grounds for arrest

When the boy with the artificially blond hair and the sleepy eyes comes in, Yan An knows he’s in for a few grey hairs. He always is.

The grey hairs are metaphorical. Figurative. Not literal. Yan An dyes his hair too. It’s still possible that he gets grey stress hairs, but he doesn’t know that for sure, so he goes with _not actually there_.

“So, what’s the naming theme for this week?” Yan An asks, black texta at the ready.

“Haven’t decided yet.” Sleepy-Looking Boy says, fingering the dog-eared corner of his notebook.

That’s the thing about this guy. Every time he comes in for a coffee, he never gives anything that sounds like his actual name. He has many aliases: Captain Planet, Kris Wu, Kris _Kringle_. Seriously. It’s exhausting.

Yan An has a theory that Sleepy-Looking Boy is a jewel thief on the run from the feds, and that he uses aliases stolen from fiction everywhere he goes so that he stays un-arrested.

“Have you used all the superheroes?”

This gets him a cheeky grin. “You tell me.”

That’s the other thing. Yan An knows that Sleepy-Looking Boy knows that Yan An is well aware that there’s no way in hell Sleepy-Looking Boy’s name is actually Tony Stark. It’s getting kind of ridiculous.

And Yan An knows that Sleepy-Looking Boy knows that Yan An keeps a list of the fake names Sleepy-Looking Boy has used. For posterity.

He’s never repeated a name, which annoys Yan An more than he cares to admit. He doesn’t look the type to keep a list of aliases in memoriam. So how does he remember?

Because he’s a jewel thief, that’s how. He’s become accustomed to keeping track of his identities using his jewel thief mental powers.

“Well,” Yan An makes a show of checking his list, propped up behind the counter. “It doesn’t look like you have.” Sleepy-Looking Boy opens his mouth to respond, prompting Yan An to hold up a finger. “No hints.”

Sleepy-Looking Boy smiles, well, sleepily. “Darn.”

They both know he doesn’t even _need_ hints. This is all part of the song and dance they do every time he comes in.

“Give me my usual,” he says, giving a more awake-looking grin. “For ‘Batman’.”

“Double shot peppermint mocha mixed with hot chocolate for Batman.” Yan An sighs, printing the six letters in all capitals on the side of the paper cup. He’d really thought he was making some headway. “That’ll be five seventy-five.”

Sleepy-Looking Boy slash Batman holds up his credit card. “Savings, please.”

“You know,” Yan An says conversationally while he puts the order through, “It wouldn’t be hard to find out what your name actually is. I can just check the shop’s transaction history online.” He hands Sleepy Batman back his card and slides the large cup along the counter to Changgu’s waiting hand.

Sleepy Batman doesn’t seem bothered by this revelation. He grins again. “If you were actually _allowed_ to do that, you’d’ve done it already.”

 

Yan An catches Sleepy Batman’s eye just as he’s leaving, coffee in hand. He winks, touching two fingers to his temple in a lazy salute.

Jewel thief. Definitely a jewel thief.

**Author's Note:**

> prompt is from [here](http://nerds-are-cool.tumblr.com/post/133544218971)!!


End file.
